


The Night Ends in A Blaze

by BrinaFlautist



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Carnivale - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Personification, humanization, mostly angst, mostly just a series of random thoughts tbh, scandalous above-the-ankle clothing, terebus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinaFlautist/pseuds/BrinaFlautist
Summary: Short-ish carnivale terebus thing.





	The Night Ends in A Blaze

  
  


Erebus wasn’t sure why her captain wanted to hold a Carnivale that night, but it was no doubt an effective distraction from their miserable situation. 

 

After hours of being in her cabin, going through costumes, she had finally decided on a frilly blue dress that ended slightly below the knee. 

 

In normal circumstances, Erebus would never wear something so scandalous. After all, she was a highly respected vessel of the Royal Navy; she had a reputation to upkeep. However, tonight was different. 

 

And she wanted to show off for Terror. 

* * *

  
  


Erebus was waiting for Terror when she entered the Carnivale tent. As always, Terror looked lovely, wearing a frilly red dress and a little top hat. 

 

The moment Terror set eyes on Erebus, she seemed to go into a trance. 

 

Terror was reminded of the day she first met Erebus. She looked so angelic; her blue eyes seemed to light up as she excitedly spoke to her. It really was love at first sight. 

 

“Terror? Terror, are you alright?” 

 

Terror snapped out of her trance to see her beloved Erebus standing in front of her. She crossed her legs shyly, looking up at her sweetly. With a sigh, Terror smiled and took her lover’s gloved hand, giving it a tender kiss. 

 

“I wore this cause I thought you would like it…” Erebus said quietly. “D-do you like it, Terror?” 

 

Terror let out a small laugh and intertwined her fingers with Erebus’, looking at her with such a kind and fond expression that it made Erebus’ heart flutter. 

 

“You look beautiful, Ere.” she sighed. 

 

They kissed, and made their way towards their dancing crewmen, hands clasped tightly. 

 

* * *

  
  
It had been going so wonderfully. 

 

Now Erebus was kneeling in the snow, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Her dress was slightly singed and covered in ashes. 

 

She desperately looked around, but could not see any glimpse of red, aside from the burning Carnivale tent. 

 

Her legs felt weak, and she couldn’t find the strength to get up. 

 

She had a feeling this would happen. She knew that there was no way the men were willing to haul two large bomb vessels through the ice. 

 

So why had it come as a shock to her? Why was she acting like it was something unexpected? 

 

She felt a shaking hand on her shoulder. Terror was sitting next to her now, also covered in ashes. With a cry, Erebus buried her face in her lover’s chest, wrapping her arms around her neck and weeping miserably. 

 

Terror ran her hands through Erebus’ smoke-ridden hair, kissing it and whispering words of assurance. 

 

“It’ll be okay, Ere… it’ll be okay…” 

 

They held each other and cried, even long after the sun rose above them. 


End file.
